An electrical rotary switch of a type suitable for use in a road vehicle as a starter or ignition switch, was previously disclosed in published German Patent Application number 42 33 520. The electrical rotary switch disclosed in the published German Patent has a central spindle with cam elements that operate against moveable contact carriers. Each carrier is retained by a coil spring and pivots about a support plate. The carrier has contacts at the end and has projections that the cam engages. The center spindle has slots engaged by spring loaded indent elements to define the positions. This ignition switch is capable of controlling functions such as radio, charge monitoring lights, oil pressure, etc.
As the complexity of the modern automobile increases, the packaging of components within the total system has become increasingly problematic. Historically, in the layout process, when two components interfered with one another, one or both were simply relocated to avoid the necessity and cost of modifying or redesigning the components.
Certain subsystems of modern automobiles, such as steering column assemblies, however, require extremely high density component placement. Traditional component design strategies are no longer acceptable as center-to-center distances of components competing for the same real estate are reduced.